


The Bear and the Lizard

by sheafrotherdon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: They found a place to stay that night by accident—a hut in the depths of the forest, uninhabited but well kept. A hunter’s lodge, Nicolò supposed as he forced open the door, something meant for seasons other than the depth of winter.  Nevertheless, there was a hearth and a chimney, a rude bed made for one, and enough firewood and kindling stacked against the wall to give them warmth and light that evening.  He sent up silent thanks for such gifts.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 249





	The Bear and the Lizard

They found a place to stay that night by accident—a hut in the depths of the forest, uninhabited but well kept. A hunter’s lodge, Nicolò supposed as he forced open the door, something meant for seasons other than the depth of winter. Nevertheless, there was a hearth and a chimney, a rude bed made for one, and enough firewood and kindling stacked against the wall to give them warmth and light that evening. He sent up silent thanks for such gifts.

Yusuf closed the door and leaned back against it, pulling off his hat. “Let’s go north, Yusuf,” he said with frustration. “The winter can be so beautiful.”

Nicolò ignored him, dropped his pack and pulled off his own hat and thick sheepskin mittens before scrubbing a hand through his beard. “Take off your clothes,” he said, taking logs from the pile, shifting them to the hearth.

Yusuf said nothing for such a long time that Nicolò was forced to look over. 

“You cannot think that I would, right now, like to . . .”

Nicolò laughed softly. “No, my love. But you will freeze if you stay in those clothes.” He pushed kindling between the logs, and rummaged in his pocket for his flint.

“I will freeze if I _remove_ these clothes,” said Yusuf sullenly.

The sparks caught, and Nicolò blew on the tiny licks of flame to encourage the kindling to catch. “You are wet through.”

“Believe me, I know,” said Yusuf. “I have been wet through for some time.”

“The wet chills you. We must get our things dry.” He fumbled with the buttons on his own coat as he toed out of his boots. “I would not lie to you.”

Yusuf let out a shuddering sigh and dropped his hat on the floor. “You said I should remember that winter could be enchanting.” He unbuttoned his coat and let it drop.

Nicolò unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his rough wool trousers, kicking them to one side. “And so it is when a person is warm.” He pulled off his thick-knit sweater, then his shirt. “You will see.”

“I will see,” Yusuf repeated churlishly.

Nicolò dispensed with his undershirt and his long, thick leggings, and shivered at the cold air in the cabin. He crossed to the foot of the bed where there were folded blankets, and shook one out to wrap himself in. He grabbed another and passed it to a now-naked Yusuf, who bundled himself up and sat on the floor near the fire. Nicolò sat beside him.

“Do we have any food?” Yusuf asked wearily.

“We do.” Nicolò jerked his head toward his pack. “Sausage and hard bread. I think still some cheese. Water and apples and for you . . .” He tilted his head and smiled. “Some very fine chocolate.”

Yusuf narrowed his eyes. “Really.”

“Again, my heart, I would not lie to you.”

Yusuf got up and went to Nicolò’s pack, picked it up and brought it back to the fire. When he sat down, he sat closer to Nicolò, pressed his arm and his thigh against Nicolò’s own, leaning heavily against him. He rummaged. “Sausage,” he said setting it down. “Hard bread. Cheese.” He rummaged more, and peered into the pack, a smile finally breaking across his face. “Chocolate.”

Nicolò pressed a kiss against Yusuf’s bearded jaw. “I would not send us out into the snow without provisions.”

Yusuf turned his head and kissed Nicolò on the lips. “I’m sorry. You know how the cold makes me grumpy.”

“I do,” Nicolò said. “You are the very essence of a bear. You should feel at home in these woods.”

Yusuf huffed, and broke the chocolate into two, passing half to Nicolò. “I am a cat who likes sunbeams,” he suggested. “I am a lizard who basks in the sun.”

“And yet you agreed to this trip.”

Yusuf nodded, munching happily on his chocolate. “You would be miserable if we never journeyed north.”

Nicolò bit off some chocolate and chewed thoughtfully. “It will feel beautiful by morning.”

“When the fire has gone out and we are huddled together for warmth?”

Nicolò smiled. “I enjoy huddling with you.”

Yusuf laughed softly. “Flatterer.”

“You are a very generous man. You share the heat of your body so freely.”

Yusuf looked at him, and the twinkle was back in his eyes. “Is that what they call it.” 

Nicolò leaned close and kissed his mouth. “They do. I do. But . . .” He waggled his head. “This floor is hard and that bed is small and my appetite for inventiveness is lacking. Tonight we shall sleep and tomorrow . . .”

“Hmmmm, tomorrow,” Yusuf said, leaning in to kiss him back. “I like the sound of that.”

Nicolò laughed into the kiss, reaching to cup Yusuf’s jaw. “But first tonight. We will build up the fire and pile every blanket onto the bed. And when it gets cold . . .”

“Our coats will be dry and I will pile them on top of the blankets,” Yusuf said. 

“And you will sleep with your hand above my heart and know I love you,” Nicolò murmured.

Yusuf’s expression softened and he kissed Nicolò’s nose. “Take me to bed,” he said, “so that I can curl around you and remember warmer times.”

Nicolò nodded. “We must build the fire.”

Yusuf scoffed. “You lack romance.”

“You lack feeling in your toes,” Nicolò pointed out, and Yusuf gave a small snort.

The built the fire, hung their clothes, and dragged the bed away from the wall, piling it with every blanket they had. Lying down, they found their places, Yusuf at Nicolò’s back, knees behind Nicolò’s knees. Nicolò tangled their fingers and kissed the back of Yusuf’s hand. “My love,” he said, yawning. 

“Mmhmm?” asked Yusuf, rubbing his nose at the nape of Nicolò’s neck.

“Thank you,” said Nicolò, and hummed happily as Yusuf kissed the top of his spine, as their body heat built a cocoon of warmth to protect them, as the snow fell outside.


End file.
